Miraculous Episodes If They Had Been Post-Reveal
by Miraculousfanlove
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. Updates Mondays/randomly.
1. Bubbler

Chapter 1: Bubbler

It's morning. Marinette wakes up.

"Oh! It's Adrien's birthday today! I should call him!"

She dials Adrien's number on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Adrien! Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! See you at school!"

"_Oh! Thanks Marinette!"_

"No problem. I am your girlfriend after all."

"_Yeah. I guess. It's just...never mind."_

"What's wrong. Don't tell me your dad forgot your birthday."

"_He did."_

"I knew it! I'll have to talk with him."

"_No Marinette. He wouldn't listen to you anyway."_

"He would if I came as Ladybug."

"_He would. But wouldn't that be sketchy? Ladybug came especially to make sure some rando gets a birthday party?"_

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you at least want to try?"

"_No. No interfering. Promise me."_

"Fine. I promise. But if you change your mind…"

"I won't. But thanks."

"Ok. As the birthday boy pleases. Bye!"

She hung up and ran downstairs.

"Marinette! Don't forget to clean your room today!"

"Mom! I have plans with Adrien! It's his birthday today!"

"Fine. I'll clean it for you. But only because it would be disappointing if Adrien had to spend his birthday without his girlfriend."

"Thanks mom!"

She ran off to school.

...

"Come on girl! Adrien is waiting for your gift! There's no way he could hate it!"

"But what if he does? Then we'll break up and he'll never talk to me again!"

"He won't! You worked on it all night! And everyone knows that you are amazing at sewing!"

"You haven't even seen it!"

"If you let me see it, I would be able to give you a better pep talk!"

"Fine."

She opened the box to reveal a soft, baby blue scarf with M + A stitched in red string.

"It's amazing girl. Why are you overthinking things?"

"Because it's his first birthday since we became a couple! My gift has to be thoughtful, and memorable, and sweet, and the BEST PRESENT HE'S EVER GOTTEN!"

"Calm down. I think the whole school heard you. Now go!"

She pushed Marinette into Adrien.

"You always know how to make an entrance." Adrien stated.

"Because Alya always pushes me! Anyway, here's your gift. Hope you-"

Right that second Chloe came running in. She tried to kiss Adrien but Adrien was able to escape her embrace.

"Chloe, you've got to stop doing that. I'm dating Marinette." Adrien said angrily.

"But Adrikins…"

"You have to stop."

Chloe walked away, frustrated.

"I have no idea why you're still friends with her."

"Chloe was my first friend."

"_I'm _your _girlfriend_."

Marinette looked at him. He could tell she was being serious.

"You're right. I shouldn't surround myself with people like that."

"Thank you."

"Can I open my present?"

"Of course!"

He opened the box and his eyes widened.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I'll wear it everyday!"

"Even in the summer?" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well every _chilly_ day."

They shared a smile.

Adrien proceeded to take the scarf out of the box and wrap it around his neck. He looked very handsome in it.

"Thank you Marinette."

"You're welcome. What's wrong?"

"How do you do that?"

"It's a secret."

"Well, I told Nino about my dad not letting me have a party and he got really mad. I think he might try to talk to him. Could you keep an eye on him?"

"I have your dad's internship today. Sorry Adrien."

"It's fine. No offense, but I don't think you could stop him."

"Did you just say that Ladybug can't stop an angry 16 year old boy?"

"Yes."

"Hey!"

Marinette playfully punched Adrien.

"Gotta get to class now. See you later, Kitty Cat."

"Bye, Milady."

After she finished up her hours working for Mr. Agreste, Marinette walked over to Adrien's.

"So, did Nino come over?"

"Yep. And my dad banned him from here."

"To be fair, when does Nino even come over? I haven't even been inside here."

"You haven't? Oh I'm so sorry! I'll give you the grand tour! Tomorrow. I think it's best I don't have you over when my father is angry. Wouldn't want you to get banned on your first visit!"

"So, where do you want to go, birthday boy?"

"Maybe the park?"

"Sure, let's go."

They came to the park to find people running and screaming.

"Someone must be akumatized! Let's go to my house to transform."

"Ok."

They arrived at Adrien's House to find a bunch of people and an akumatized person.

"Happy birthday Adrien!"

Adrien looked delighted. He had never had a party before.

Marinette looked over at him. He looked so happy and cute. She didn't want to see the smile on his face vanish.

"Marinette, I know we should focus on de-akumatizing Nino, but could I enjoy this party for a few minutes?"

He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. There were two things she couldn't say no to. Manon's babydoll eyes and Adrien's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But I'm transforming in case things get out of hand."

"Could you stay and celebrate with me? Please Milady? I promise if he starts hurting people we'll leave."

"Well, besides the people running away, I haven't seen him do anything wrong. We'll stay."

"Yay!"

They stayed and danced. After half an hour, Marinette noticed the demeanor of the guests. They were unhappy. She opened her mouth to bring this up to Adrien but couldn't bring herself to do it. She ran into the house to transform.

It took Adrien a minute to realize that Marinette had left. When he went into the mansion, he found Marinette pacing.

She looked up at him.

"Adrien, where's your dad?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe in his office?"

They ran to Mr. Agreste's office. It was abandoned.

"What about Natalie? I'll check her office." Adrien ran off.

After he left, the doors opened.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked timidly.

"Why aren't you out there having fun?"

Marinette turned to see Bubbler holding his bubble wand threateningly.

"Maybe you will have time to think about your actions, in space!"

Bubbler made a bubble. Adrien had just rushed in and both of them got stuck in the bubble.

They floated up.

About a mile up, Marinette turned to Adrien.

"We've gotta transform."

"Couldn't agree more Milady."

"Tikki, it's time. Spots on!"

Marinette transformed effortlessly.

"How do you still look so perfect transforming in a 5' by 5' bubble?"

"You'll get the hang of it, someday."

"Hey! Plagg, you ready? Claws out!"

Adrien did a sloppy transformation.

"So?"

"You hit your head on the bubble 3 times!"

"Not all of us are as perfect as you!"

"Aww. Did you just call me perfect?"

Ladybug suddenly realized the situation.

"We got to figure out how to get down. Alive."

She scanned their surroundings. They were near the Eiffel Tower.

"Cat, use your Cataclysm to pop the bubble. Then, use your stick to get us to the Eiffel Tower. Then I'll use my yo-yo around the stick to get us down. Ready? Go!"

"Cataclysm!"

Cat and Ladybug executed the plan perfectly. Soon enough, they were on the ground safely.

It wasn't long until they de-akumatized Nino. The next day, Adrien showed up to school in his scarf.

"Awww. He wore it!" Marinette said pointing.

"Of course he did! How could he not like a Marinette original?"

Marinette walked over.

"Are you sure you're ok with the whole "my dad forgot my birthday" thing?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"Actually, my dad got me something!" Adrien exclaimed happily.

He held up a ring with a butterfly on it.

"Sure he didn't give you the butterfly Miraculous?"

They laughed.


	2. Mr Pigeon

Sorry, I'm a day late. I didn't find the time to write yesterday. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Mr. Pigeon

Marinette was pacing. Principal Damocles had just assigned them to make a derby hat.

"I don't have any good derby hat design ideas!" she announced.

"You are going to be fine Marinette!" Alya assured.

"Besides, " she continued, "May I remind you that Adrien is your boyfriend? Even if your hat _isn't _the best, his dad loves you and Adrien can pull some strings."

"But I don't want him to 'pull some strings'. I want to win because of my talent, not my alliance with the judge." Marinette responded.

"I understand. But don't be worried. Everyone loves your designs. Adrien! Come over here!" Alya called.

"Don't you dare." Marinette threatened.

It was too late. Adrien was already approaching them.

"You called?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Tell Marinette how amazing her designs are," Alya ordered.

"Your designs are amazing Marinette," Adrien assured.

"See?" Alya announced.

"That's just my boyfriend being nice." Marinette countered.

"Aren't Marinette's designs amazing?" he yelled.

Adrien held up her sketchbook for the whole school to see. Everyone nodded their heads. Then he turned the sketchbook to the derby hat design she had drawn.

"Hey! Put that down! I don't want anyone stealing my idea!"

Adrien gave her back her sketchbook.

"Sorry, Marinette."

"It's fine."

Adrien looked at her derby hat design and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No, it's just...feathers? Really?"

"Yeah! This morning I saw Mr. Ramier feeding the pigeons and I was going to design a feather jacket, but I thought I would make a feather hat instead."

"Good idea!" Alya said pointedly. "Right Adrien?"

Adrien ignored her.

"Marinette, I'm allergic to feathers."

"Oh. I'll keep brainstorming." Marinette said sadly.

"No! Marinette, that is an amazing idea! You should make it. It will be so stunning that people won't notice that I'm sneezing down the catwalk."

"You aren't making me feel better. I'll just think of a new design."

"Marinette you don't…"

"Yes, I do. I won't have you sneezing down the catwalk."

"Thanks."

Marinette sat down and started drawing. Adrien watched as she drew a dark blue derby hat. She then added two stripes of royal purple at the bottom and a white trail detail in the middle. She then turned her sketchbook upside down and wrote Marinette in perfect calligraphy. She drew an arrow to the blue material and wrote _velour _and _ribbon _for the purple. She held it up for them to see.

"There."

"And what is this Marinette original inspired by?" Alya asked.

"The flowerbeds in the park. I saw them when I was watching Mr. Ramier." Marinette explained.

"Nice," Adrien commented.

Suddenly, a car honked.

"Sorry, photoshoot. See you after lunch."

He ran off.

...

"Did you get the photo?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said dutifully.

"Good. I'll have a professional make this design and Adrikins will realize that he made a mistake dating that Marinette girl."

She sashayed off.

…

Marinette went to a fabric shop. A woman stood behind the counter.

"And what are you looking for today?"

"Blue velour and blue ribbon please."

The worker led her to the purple ribbon where she picked out a deep purple. She then led her to the blue velour.

Marinette observed the shades of blue. After a moment, she had her eyes fixed on two dark blues. Although she stared intently at the two shades, she couldn't quite tell which was the color of the flowers.

"I'll purchase the ribbon for now miss." Marinette decided.

She purchased the ribbon and set off for the park. When she arrived, she saw an akumatized victim. Mr. Ramier.

She looked to the news screen. Apparently, this "Mr. Pigeon" was trying to change the ownership of Paris to...the pigeons? She ran into the subway and transformed.

…

In a few minutes, Adrien had arrived.

"In all of the akumatized victims we've fought, this one is going to be eventful." he stated.

"How so?"

"I'm allergic to feathers, remember?"

Marinette burst out laughing.

"This is going to be interesting…"

…

It wasn't long until they had captured the Akuma. There were a few instances where Adrien had sneezed at the wrong time, but they were able to come up with a new plan.

"Pound it!"

"Shouldn't you be working on your hat?" Adrien pointed out.

"Shoot! See you in an hour!"

She ran off.

…

When she had finally stitched her hat together, she was late. She ran to school as fast as she could.

"Marinette! Did you finish it?" Adrien asked.

"Yep! Ta dah!"

"Wow! It looks amazing. I'm not allowed to see the other hats so no one can bribe me into picking them, but I couldn't wait to see yours!" Adrien explained.

"Well, I'd better get going, I'm already late!"

Mr. Agreste walked from table to table examining the hats. After examining everyone's derby hats, he spoke.

"It is a close call between Miss Bourgeois and Miss Dupain-Cheng so Adrien may decide. Adrien, come on out."

Adrien walked out with his fingers crossed. When he saw Marinette as one of the finalists, he smiled.

He then turned his head to Chloe's. A large frown formed on his face. Marinette looked over to hers to see that it was her feather design! She stole it!

"I choose Marinette's." Adrien decided.

"What? Mine is so much better than hers!"

"It's not your design."

"What? Of course it is!"

"Marinette signs he name upside-down on all of her designs. It seems whoever you paid to make it followed the picture exactly."

He flipped her hat upside-down. Sure enough, in perfect calligraphy was _Marinette_.

"Plus, I'm allergic to feathers. That's why Marinette didn't make that design." Adrien explained.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other.

Marinette mouthed, _thank you_.

Adrien replied, "No problemo. By the way, I need a sombrero for my next themed shoot. Would you mind!"

"Yes! Of course! I've been waiting to make this design for months!"

Adrien laughed. Marinette was quite the designer….


	3. Stormy Weather

Chapter 3: Stormy Weather

"The photoshoot is going to be so boring. Could you come?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"I have to babysit Manon this afternoon. Sorry Adrien."

"Oh. It's no big deal. I'll manage."

Alya walked over.

"What's no big deal?" she asked.

"Adrien wants me to come to his photoshoot but I have to babysit Manon." Marinette explained.

"Oh no. You guys are going to that photoshoot together. I'll babysit Manon."

"No, you don't have to. It's fine."

"No. You guys have barely spent any time together this week! You deserve it!"

Technically they had spent a lot of time together. That week there had been 3 back-to-back Akuma attacks so there wasn't a moment they were apart. Still, it would be nice to interact in a non-life-or-death situation.

"Thanks Alya. I'll take you up on your offer." she decided.

"No problem. Manon loves me." she gloated.

"Probably more than me." Marinette agreed.

"So I'll babysit Manon. Now go!"

Marinette and Adrien got into the car.

"Thanks again Alya!"

They drove off.

…

"Smile!"

Adrien transitioned between poses.

"You look perfect Adrien!" Marinette encouraged.

Adrien smiled at her.

The photographer looked over at her.

"Hmm. Your friend very pretty. She pose in photoshoot with you. Romance good for Adrien Agreste's brand."

"Really? Ok."

Marinette went and sat on the fountain. Her and Adrien posed for many photos. Someone just had to get akumatized.

"Stormy Weather."

…

It didn't take long for them to purify the Akuma. When it was over they went and finished the photoshoot.

"Sure you can handle the fame of posing next to the Adrien Agreste?"

"Puh-lease. I'm Ladybug remember?"

Note: Sorry I was so late! Lots of homework! Stay tuned for Timebreaker!


	4. Timebreaker

Note:

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for not posting, just didn't feel like writing. Well, here's Timebreaker as promised! Took some risks so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Timebreaker

"_Did you finish the banner?"_

"Oh no! The competition is today, isn't it? I never made the banner since we had our picnic on Saturday!"

"_Yeah, but no big deal. Alix will win without a banner."_

"I know but I don't want to let everyone down!"

"_Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Oh, and wish your parents a happy 20th!"_

"Oh no! I have to give Mrs. Chamack her Eiffel Tower cake!"

"_Don't worry, I'll come over and help. We should call Alix to inform her that we might be a little late."_

"Yeah."

…

"A pocket watch, Dad? Thanks, but no thanks."

"But sweetie-"

"Marinette's calling me. Oh, I should get going, I have to race Kim."

"That's fine sweetie. I'll get you some rollerblades instead. Maybe your sister will like it. She's always loved things magical."

…

"Ok. I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

"Just wait by the door and when comes, give her that cake."

"Got it."

Marinette began crafting. In a brief period of time, she was done.

"Let's go."

"But -"

"We have time. Alix is waiting, let's go!"

"But Trocadero is so far away! We'll never make it on time!"

"Not too far for Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You're using your superpowers for the wrong reasons."

"Don't you sneak out of the house as Cat Noir every week?"

"That's true. Let's go!"

…

"Woo! Good job Alix! We knew you'd win!"

"Thanks. That banner really motivated me at the end. Thanks Marinette."

"Oh it's no big deal. I hate Kim's dares as much as you do."

Her phone rang.

"Oh no! Mrs. Chamack!"

"_Marinette! Mrs. Chamack didn't get her cake!"_

"I know. I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry doesn't go back in time and fix everything. I don't know how we can trust you if you bail like this."_

"But-"

"_No buts. You're grounded."_

He hung up.

"This is all my fault…"

She sobbed.

…

"I sense a pure soul, who has let down her parents. So much disappointment. So much sadness. Perfect prey for my Akuma. Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!"

...

The Akuma flew into Marinette's phone.

"Timebreaker, I am Hawk Moth. I am giving you the power to go back in time to right your wrong. In exchange, when the time comes, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hawk Moth."

She was engulfed in purple smoke.

"Marinette, are you ok? Marinette? Oh no."

Adrien stared at the villain standing before him.

"Marinette…"

"I am not Marinette. I am Timebreaker."

"Yeah, Timebreaker, sure. Just gotta take those earrings before you do something reckless Milady."

He snatched the earrings from Marinette. His crucial action went unnoticed.

He then ran behind a tree and transformed.

When he came back, everyone was disappearing.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I have enough energy to go back in time!"

"I'm coming with you."

...

When they were in the past, Chat sprinted to the bakery.

"Hi me. Hi Marinette. Transform and help me!"

"What-"

"Trust me."

"Fine."

After Past Adrien and Past Marinette transformed, they took off, racing for Timebreaker.

"Is that me?"

"Yes. Long story. Glad you're here."

"Lucky Charm!"

"A magnet?"

"You have a magnet on your phone, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's where the akuma is."

"Great."

Ladybug fished for the phone and took it.

She broke it in half and purified it.

"Three-way pound it?"

"Sure."

"Pound it!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

...

"And you're 100% sure Hawk Moth still doesn't know who I am?"

"Pretty sure."

"Adrien?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Thank you for always being there."

"No problem."


End file.
